offical_the_rowdyrunk_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
These are the episodes the Rowdyrunk Boys will debut in. Season 1: Episode 1. The Rowdyrunk Boys Jomo Momo decides to create ultimate super heroes against the Powerpunks. Also, the beginning of the boys' action. Episode 2. No rest for the Punks Jomo Momo and the Rowdyrunk Boys hunt for the Plutonium family as they are ready for destroying the city again. Episode 3. A Heroic Couple The Powerpuff Girls has been sucked into Viletown and they see 3 boys are flying in the sky. The girls think they are the Rowdyruff Boys, but when the boys arrive, they tell they are the Rowdyrunk Boys and they are super heroes as well. After that they team up and save Viletown and of course they beat the Powerpunk Girls,too. Episode 4. Heroic Hypnotization The Rowdyrunk Boys and Jomo Momo build a hypnotic machine, which makes the evil citizens good, except the Powerpunk Girls, who hides somewhere. Episode 5. Punk Syndrome Oppressor Plutonium develops a machine, which shoots beams that can make the Rowdyrunk Boys as evil as the punks. Episode 6. Punky Beauty The Powerpunk Girls are being nice to the Rowdyrunk Boys, so they can lead them to their ultimate evil trap: they kiss the boys, who explodes immediately. Episode 7. Boss-Boss Box The Powerpunk Girls create a 4th punk called Bossy, who is sent by the punks to destroy Viletown, but for Jomo Momo (the heroic "boss") it isn't difficult to beat her. After beating Bossy explodes. Episode 8. Monkey Paradise Mojo Jojo meets his good alter, Jomo Momo in Viletown, the Rowdyrunk Boys meet the Rowdyruff Boys. They fight each other, at the end the Rowdyrunk Boys and Jomo Momo successfully beat the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo Jojo and throw them back to Townsville. Episode 9. Money Talks, Punk Barks Priceless Storbucks gets enough money from his father to buy a super costume that can make her powerful. Then she calls Jomo, Yzzuf and Mih. Together they are the Bite-Alls and they are ready to kick the butts of those punks. Episode 10. Deja World The Rowdyrunk Boys has been sucked into Townsville and of course the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyrunk Boys save the day again, also, they beat the Rowdyruff Boys. Episode 11. Return of the Boys The Rowdyrunk Boys are back as Mih has brought them back to life. Episode 12. Party Action The Powerpunk Girls make house party, where the music is so loud that it can be in heard at Jomo's lair,too. Of course the Rowdyrunk Boys get up and destroy the punky party. Episode 13. No Power, no Punk The Rowdyrunk Boys suck the punks' superpowers out with their special ability, which is windy hoovering. Episode 14. Football Madness The Rowdyrunk Boys and Jomo Momo are on a football match, where they'll play against Oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk Girls. If somebody wins, that'll win a Viletown trophy. Episode 15. Lucky Day Everything good happens to Viletown as the Plutonium family is on holiday for a whole week. Of course the Rowdyrunk Boys with Jomo Momo kick the butts of the evil citizens. Season 2: -not yet- Season 3: -not yet- Season 4: -not yet- Season 5: -not yet- Season 6: -not yet- Category:Episodes Category:Organization